Give Me Love
by Loveguru92
Summary: Au stendan. Brendan Brady is a millionaire CEO, bachelor, with an endless amount of one night stands. Ste Hay is a hood rat with a bit of a heart, who is still trying to find himself, now a partner in a upcoming restaurant. Somehow their life's get tangled, changing both of their lives. Both of them feeling something unknown that is drawing them closer together..
1. Chapter 1

_First Chapter of this story woo! This has been a little secret fic I've been working on, I wasn't sure weather to upload it but I thought why not! Got five chapters written of it so far so I'll upload the first two tonight and try to space the next few out so I'm not giving it all away at the one time. Anyway hope yous enjoy!_

**Chapter One**

**Brendan's pov**

**I know something isn't right as soon as I feel the warmth next to me, scared to open my eyes to what I'm going to see. When I eventually do there's a pair of eyes looking straight back at me.**

**"Morning sleepyhead." the boy murmurs seductively.**

**He looks the same as most of my unnamed conquests, tanned skin, blonde hair, slim built. "Get ye clothes and get out." I grunt at him but he doesn't show any intentions of moving, just sits there smiling like an idiot.**

**"Get the fuck out!" I shout and his face drops before he jumps out of my bed.**

**"I should've known.." the young man curses under his breath but I'm no longer listening, I lay back on the bed and put my eye mask back on to show that I really don't give a fuck what he's got to say. I only move when I hear the door slamming and guess that he's away.**

**Checking the messages on my phone while I go into the kitchen to get some orange juice, it's just the expected people. Then I come across an email from Mitzeee, inviting me out for her birthday in some restaurant somewhere in Chester.**

**I knew it was coming up for her 30th birthday but I didn't think she would have a party for it considering the last time we spoke about it she said she was dreading it. It's just as well I don't have much of a social life or else it would be a bit of a problem since its short notice. I think about not going but I know I won't get out of it, Anne would drag me there kicking and screaming if she had to.**

**I make a note on my calendar for this Saturday as 'Mitzeees birthday dinner'. I check my appointment book and notice I don't necessarily need to be in work until 2 o'clock today, my first meeting with Ms Green, who's late husband left her and their only son a multi-million skyscraper company. Only problem being her son is a junkie and she doesn't have a clue about how to run a company, considering before she got married she worked in a cake shop.**

**At three o'clock I've got a meeting with my PA and Mr Donnelly who's setting up a shipment for the company. I jump in for a shower, before dressing into my sharp grey suit, getting rid of my stubble then trimming my moustache.**

**I towel dry my hair and slap some wet-look hair gel to style it messily.**

**Phone, check. Car keys, check. Wallet, check. I take the elevator down to my underground car park and am greeted by one of the security guards who's name I do not remember.**

**"Mr Brady." he greets me with a nod of the head.**

**I give him the slightest of waves before making my way to my car. Well one of my cars, my sleek black Audi TT, my pride and joy.**

**It's only a fifteen minute drive until I'm in my parking space, it's only 11.25am so I don't need to rush, don't even need to be here but I know that I'm what most people would call a 'workaholic'. Not because I love to work, it's just that I don't let my work get on top of me, I like to make sure everything runs smoothly. I'm what you would call a 'control freak'.**

**"Mr Brady your here early." The blonde headed receptionist says to me, with anything but surprise in her voice.**

**"I am that Diane." I say giving her a wolfish grin before pressing the elevator button. The phone rings and she looks at me apologetic while she picks it up. Like she thinks I actually wanted to make small talk with her.**

**I take the lift up to the twelfth floor, to check how things are going in the admin offices. The employees all smile and act like they're happy to see me and as if they've really been doing their work all along. The head of this sector, Declan Finley is in the meeting room with a group of ten maybe a dozen of the admin staff and I guess it's to do with the expansion on the company. I wave in at him when he finally notices me looking through the office window. **

**I make my way up to my office on the fifteenth floor, and take the seat behind my desk. Playing out the messages on my office phone. A few small business propositions and then my sister Cheryl's cackling voice breaks my concentration when she barges into my office. My PA standing behind her looking apologetic before shrugging.**

**"Don't look so excited to see me Bren." she snaps while taking a seat across from me.**

**"What do ye want?" I ask her, can't help the annoyance in my voice.**

**"I brought you lunch." she says throwing a brown paper bag onto the desk, "So you going to Mitzeees 30th?" she asks me.**

**"Don't have much of a choice do I?" I say while burying my hands into the bag and getting a whiff of cheese and onions. A cheese and onion toastie.**

**"Well what I'm really meaning to ask is if your bringing a date." she grins at me, that puts me off the food.**

**"Why would I do something like that Chez?" I ask her, my sister knows me. Knows that dates aren't something that I've ever done or ever will do.**

**"Well I just seen the paper and thought.." she goes on.**

**"What do ye mean the paper?" I panic, standing up ready to go outside and get one but she goes into her handbag and produces it.**

**The headline says 'Being Brendan Brady's boyfriend.' **

**"So when can I meet him?" she asks not realising that this is clearly lies.**

**There's a small picture in the corner of me and some lad, not a very clear picture. "Ye aren't, he doesn't exist" I snap.**

**"Yeah he does look." she points to a direct quote, "He doesn't like to flaunt our relationship around. He's very private." **

**"Chez, I don't have a clue who this is. It's a load of bollocks." I snap scrunching it up and putting it in the bin.**

**"But there's a picture of the both of you." she says weakly.**

**"Stop trying to make this happen Chez. The boys looking for a bit of publicity, let him have it but I ain't his boyfriend." I say the last word like its physically hurting me.**

**"Okay." she whispers, "Well I'm bringing Nate to Mitzeee's." **

**"Ye are still wasting your time with him?" I say, can't help the laugh that spills from my mouth. Nate is a geeky, posh twat, who I introduced to Cheryl not even thinking that they would develop romantically.**

**"Shut up Bren, trust me one day you'll meet someone and you'll wonder why it took you so long to find them." she says, like she's some sort of phycologist.**

**"Yeah well if that ever happens I'll leave ye a memo." I mutter sarcastically.**

**She tuts before standing up, "I'll see ye Saturday then." she says cheerfully and I have a feeling she's got a plan up her sleeve. **

**"See ye then Chez." I shout after her, having a plan of my own up my sleeve.**

**Ste's pov**

**"Ste! I need you to work the bar tonight." Tony shouts into the kitchen to me.**

**"How can I be in two places at once?" I ask back full of attitude, can't help myself. **

**"I've got plenty of waiting staff for later on at night so you'll just have to be the waiter for the starter course then after that you can work the bar?" he orders me, I still can't take Tony serious.**

**"And I've to do the prep and help with the cooking." I reply back, feel like I'm doing more than Tony.**

**"Do you know how important this night is Ste? I've been organising it for weeks." he snaps.**

**"Yeah and so have I." I state, which is true ever since Tony booked it in, I've not stopped hearing about it and I've been running about trying to sort out whatever Tony throws at me.**

**"I know and as I said we'll split the cheque we get for it equally. I wouldn't have been able to do this on my own." he says still rushing about.**

**We've managed to transform the restaurant, at one half there's tables set and the other half is the dance floor, there's a platform been built just for the dj and I can't help but think that we're not going to make the money back.**

**"This is Riely Costello's fiancées birthday, everything has to be perfect." Tony insists.**

**I know who they are, they've been in several times for food. Riely doesn't even seem that important but according to Tony he's a 'world known footballer' I think it might be a bit of exaggeration.**

**"Mitzeee used to be a model, there is going to be a lot of important people here Ste, this could really give us a big boost if it goes well." Tony tells me, like he's been practicing this word for word.**

**"Your right I get it, but it's just are we really trying to attract they sort of people?" I ask, when we were first opening I seen this as a family sort of place, not a pretentious place that normal people are scared to go to.**

**"The more people. The more money." Tony says and I get it, he's got a family to provide for.**

**"I just hope that we both survive the stress of the night, to actually enjoy whatever's left of the money." I quip back to lighten the mood.**

**It works, Tony gives me a lopsided smile, "Let's get this bar stocked up." he says while picking up a box of wine. I take a crate of beer and start helping him. We've got the full bar stocked when I realise I can't see any champagne.**

**"Tony, we not gonna need champagne?" I ask him.**

**He looks at me uneasy, "I ordered some just waiting on it coming." **

**"What aren't you telling me?" I ask him wearily.**

**"Well I ordered Moët..." he starts but I interrupt.**

**"That's thirty quid a bottle!" I exclaim, "Ya could've got some cheap stuff out of price slice, they snobs wouldn't know the difference." **

**"Of course they'd know the difference, it was either that or the limited edition bottle for fifty." he shrugs.**

**"How big is this cheque Tony?" I ask him, seriously. Have stopped myself from asking up until now.**

**"Ten grand okay?" he says, that takes me back, I didn't think it would be that much.**

**"Clearly they've got more money than sense." I mutter.**

**"Which is why we need the best of the best for tonight." he explains.**

**"Yeah I get it now." I nod, there isn't going to be a shortage of cash once this is done.**

**After that we both work our asses of, Sinead comes in when we're near enough finished.**

**"Wow, this looks great guys." she says grinning while looking around at the decorations, "I was expecting it all to be bright and tacky but wow. This is amazing." **

**"Really do you think it's enough?" Tony asks, looking slightly embarrassed.**

**Sinead's right though, even I can tell. We were going to go with a rose pink theme but decided, gold and glitter would be better. That includes the tablecloths, the glasses are even glittery, the previously red and white floor covered with a sheet of gold. The bar decorated with gold accessories, I can't help but think this is maybe what Buckingham palace would look like on the inside.**

**"Honestly its fab!" she squeals, "I know I'm going to be working tonight but I can't wait!" **

**"What a weirdo." I say to her grinning, exactly at that point a delivery guy strolls in, followed by two others carrying some sort of heavy object.**

**"Where would you like us to put the Champagne fountain?" one of the men asks.**

**Champagne fucking fountain?! I don't know if I'm the only one that realises how delirious this is.**

**Sinead takes control of this while Tony signs for it. "A champagne fountain?" I ask quietly when we're out of earshot.**

**"Were only renting it for the night don't worry." Tony says in a calming manner.**

**"I don't get it, if they wanted all this stuff why didn't they just hire someplace that already has this crap?" I ask him.**

**He shrugs, "They like our food, I did say we would make the order for them and get it to where their venue was but Riely insisted we have it here."**

**"Surely our food isn't THAT good." I sigh, **

**"Of course it is." Tony says as if he's insulted that I would say otherwise.**

**"That's us sorted now just to get the food done and dressed up." Sinead says, coming out from the kitchen.**

**"So let's run over the dress code." Tony says, "It needs to be classy, no cleavage on show." he directs that to Sinead.**

**"Yeah yeah." she says grinning at me and linking our arms together, "We'll see you at six." she directs to Tony and with that she steers myself and her back outside.**


	2. Chapter 2

Soooo here's the last update of the night! Let me know what yous think of this one. Thanks a lot xx

**Chapter Two**

**Brendan's pov**

**"No. No. No and no." Cheryl says as she goes through my wardrobe.**

**"Im perfectly capable of picking my own clothes Chez." I grunt at her while shutting my eyes and tilting my head back. It's the first today I've been able to actually relax, work has been a nightmare and for once I'm glad to see the back of it. Thankfully I'm off tomorrow which means that tonight I can get pissed and not need to worry about the hangover.**

**"Bren tonight I'm going to find someone for you. The perfect person." Cheryl says, deadly serious. I've heard it countless amount of times and it always ends up the same, she points out a few possible candidates before getting bored and giving up.**

**"Who do ye think ye are? Cupid?" I smirk at her.**

**She gleams at me, as though that's the biggest compliment ever, "I'm the closest you'll get to Cupid. I've got a good feeling about tonight so you need to dress to impress."**

**I decide the easiest way to get this over with is just to go along with whatever she says. She picks my navy blue suit, tries to get me to wear a white shirt but eventually gives up and seems happy that she got to choose at least one thing.**

**I put on the suit, a black shirt and my black smart, shiny shoes. I get a wolf-whistle of Cheryl when I make my way down the stairs into the open panned kitchen/lounge. Chez is already sat on a stool beside the breakfast bar, tight blonde curls that simply cannot be natural. I thought what with the type of party we were going to Cheryl would have glammed up a bit but she hasn't, She has a black dress that is way past her knees, along with her signature pink fur jacket and bright pink nine inch heels that she's clearly going to fall in at least ten times during the night.**

**"Bren you look so handsome." she says, her teeth gleaming when she grins.**

**I grunt in return as a thanks, "Ye sure ye want to wear they heels?" I ask her, hoping she'll change her mind so I don't need to carry her.**

**"Do they not go with what I'm wearing?" she asks in shock.**

**"Yeah they look fine it's just they're.. Your going to fall." I smirk at her and she slaps me playfully on the shoulder.**

**She links her arm in mine as we make our way to the lift, before going out the front entrance and asking security to phone us a taxi. The drive to the restaurant is quicker than what I would've liked and at first when we go in I think we're in the wrong place, it's pretty empty and the people that are there I don't recognise. **

**Cheryl dashes to the bar and I take a look around until I see Riely, his back is facing me but I can tell its him. The interior in this place is nice, not as sophisticated as most of the places I spend my time but it's got a good feel to it. **

**A red headed waitress comes over towards me, "Hiya, can I help you?" she says, in a scouse accent.**

**"I'm here for Mitzeee's party." I explain.**

**"Oh it's just ya looked a bit lost. You wanting a drink?" she asks me, her attention now caught by something behind me.**

**"My sister.." I look up at the bar but Chez has vanished I look around and see she's already on the dance floor with some woman that I think could maybe be one of her friends, "Never mind, can I get a Jamesons whiskey?" **

**"Yeah sure. As you can see there's still a lot of people to come so it just depends on when they turn up that we can get the starters served." she says, "If you want you can take a seat at the bar?" **

**"Yeah thanks." I murmur as we make our way over and I sit on one of the stools, she goes behind the bar and pours me a whiskey.**

**A middle aged man comes over and asks, "What are you doing behind the bar Sinead?" **

**"I'm serving someone a whiskey." the girl who has now been named Sinead says back full of attitude.**

**"Fine. Where the hell is Ste?" he asks. Ste? What kind of name is that. She sits the drink on the bar.**

**"There ya go." she says grinning and batting her eyelashes before turning back to the man, "I dunno where he is, the last I seen him he was nearly ready. I got ready in his and then came here and got changed." **

**"He better hurry, we can't have the guests arriving before him." the man says.**

**"Listen Tony stop stressing, he'll be here." she says, "look he's calling me the now." **

**I zone out of the conversation after that, looking around the room for someone, anyone that I know, but to no avail. I'm halfway through my second whiskey when it starts to pick up and get busier. **

**Another waitress addresses us all to take a seat at our assigned seats, thankfully I'm beside Cheryl. She's drunk already, I can tell by the grin that isn't moving from her face, the redness at her cheeks and the telltale slur in her voice. I'm tempted to ask where Nate is but I'm guessing that something's happened for him not to show up and me bringing it up could put Chez in a mood.**

**Theres still a lot of people to come, including Mitzeee so we just get another drink, there's about thirty people sat down and I know there can't be that many more left still to come. There's a low hum of background music and the hustle and bustle of people talking all around me.**

**That's when I see him and I don't know how I hadn't noticed before. At first I think he's a guest with the manner he's acting in, nodding and laughing at someone but then I see a pad in his hand that tells me he works here. I can't help but cross my fingers under the table to hope that he serves at my table but he gets distracted by something at the bar and I guess he excuses himself.**

**He still hasn't noticed me and I'm glad as my eyes follow him as he moves, unable to tear my eyes away even if I wanted to.**

**The bronzed tan he has to his skin and I wonder just how far it goes, if he even has tan lines, his sandy coloured hair that looks styled to perfection. He isn't close to me and I can still make out his facial features, his prominent cheekbone's and ski-slope nose, I've never seen someone as perfect. His eyes are big and bright, I can't get a good enough look at them but then he smiles and it's like the whole room lights up with it.**

**Cheryl clicks her fingers infront of my face snapping me out of my daze and I clear my throat, pretending I wasn't eyeing up anyone, she doesn't say anything and for a second I think she just doesn't want to get involved but then I laugh and think to myself 'when does Chez not want to get involved?' Which means she's most likely not noticed what I was looking at and I'm glad.**

**"Ye alright Chez?" I ask and she shows me a new email from my manager.**

**It's explaining about how the press are going savage with this news article, the lad that's been claiming that he's my boyfriend is now brandishing things online, the press are queing up outside my apartment and even the security can't get them to leave.**

**"I'm just worried that they come here Bren." she says to me.**

**"Maybe it's time I make my formal statement?" I ask her.**

**"Denying it won't end well." she hums.**

**"Chez I've got a private life, there jumping onto this because they haven't known me to have a partner, they think it's something big." I say to her, "There's two ways I could go about this. Let it blow over and people will eventually take the hint that I'm single or I can tell the truth and explain that what happened was nothing more than a one night stand." **

**"You do that Bren and there's going to be more of them coming out the shadows. I'm surprised this is the first it's happened." she says, "You don't want your rep to get around." **

**"What do ye mean rep?" I snap, can't help it.**

**"You know what I mean." she hisses under her breath while looking around, "Your a tart, maybe you should get yourself a boyfriend, even if it is just for publicity." **

**"Will that not make it worse? It'll look like I've been having some sort of sordid affair." I ask her again.**

**"Know what, we'll talk about this in the morning." she says, shutting the conversation down. I can't help but turn it over in my head.**

**"Would you's like another drink?" I hear a mans voice ask from beside me and when I look up its the lad I noticed earlier, even more stunning up close.**

**"Could you tell me how long it'll take for the starters to get ordered son?" A posh woman with a London accent asks, she's an older woman, maybe in her fifty's.**

**The boy looks like he's got an attitude on him and when he pouts I can tell he's about to give a smart answer before he puts on a fake smile, "Were just waiting on Mitzeee arriving and then we can get started. Now can I get you's a drink." **

**"Why should we all be left waiting on that gold-digger? Carl this is ridiculous can you not speak to your son about this?!" she sneers.**

**The boy frowns and bites down on his lip before moving his attention to someone else at the table.**

**"I'll have a Vodka and pineapple please. Infact make it a double." one says.**

**He eventually gets to Cheryl and she grins at him, him giving a soft smile back, "Can I get a rosé wine please love?" Cheryl chirps and he writes it down before he looks at me.**

**As soon as he does I see his cheeks colouring and I can't help but grin at him, wondering what he was thinking that made him blush, "Can I get a whiskey?" I say, my voice coming out in a rough whisper. **

**He jots it down before looking at the woman beside me who's got her arms crossed, "I'll just have a glass of water." she snaps at him and I see the man sitting on her other side give him an apologetic smile. **

**He walks off without taking another look at me even though I don't take my eyes off him, I don't notice that I'm doing it until I hear Cheryl's hushed whisper in my ear, "You like him then?" and I look at her to see massive grin on her face and can't help but shake my head at her.**

**I hope that the lad will come back over with our drinks but it's the red headed waitress from earlier that comes over with them and I feel myself let out a sigh of disappointment. I look around for the boy, trying not to make it too obvious but I don't see him again.**

**Ste's pov **

**I'm stuck in the kitchen, doing the orders for all the starters, just me and Tony working away in the kitchen while the rest of the staff keep an eye outside, a few of the guests have been grumpy and impatient not understanding that we can't serve any meals when the person that's celebrating their birthday isn't here yet.**

**We kept the menu basic for the starters, garlic and cheese dough-balls or a sweet chilli chicken salad or just a simple carrot and coriander soup. We get the timing just right so everything's coming out at the same time.**

**Just before it's to be served, Craig the other chef comes in, "Ste, you serve the starters with Sinead and Blessing while Jason tends the bar. You can go for a quick break then your on the bar." Tony says, voice full of authority.**

**"I'll get the girls for you." Craig says, resting his hand on my shoulder, "Is the main meal orders taken yet?" he asks me.**

**Craig is the newest member to the restaurant, with short black hair that reminds me of someone that's just out the army, tanned skin with deep brown eyes. He's bi, and even though I've been tempted more than once to go there since the obvious hints he gives me, I've already been warned off Tony to keep my hands off. I know he likes me, the way he laughs at everything I say and bats his eyelashes while flirting, it's just banter to us now though. **

**"Orders up there." I say nodding towards the notes laid out infront of me.**

**He goes and gets Sinead and Blessing while me and Tony make the food presentable on the plates. We start from the closest table working our way to the furthest away and I cringe when I do see Mitzeee, glad that Sinead gave her the starter so that I don't need to say the awkward over-the-top, happy birthday.**

**The man with the tache that looks at me with the gaze that makes me feel oddly uneasy is sitting at the same table as her which makes me think that perhaps their quite close, yet again he stares me out and I can feel his eyes on me like a scolding heat, not only is it him but also the blonde beside him is doing it aswell. **

**Of course the man decides he wants another drink and instead of asking Sinead who just put his soup infront of him he asks me, "Sir would ye mind getting me another whiskey?" he says in his Irish drawl that I can't help but think is.. sexy.**

**"Yeah course." I say with a small smile, no longer being able to avoid his eyes, I take him in, his big build and dark hair above his lip. The darkness of his hair contrasting against his pale white skin and his piercing blue eyes, and then he smiles, and shows a pair of straight pearly white teeth.**

**"Would anyone else like another drink?" I ask and pull out my notebook.**

**Yet again I need to get everyone else at the table a drink, that includes the snotty old woman who seems to have perked up a bit now that she's got her starter but I can't ignore the daggers she's throwing at Mitzeee.**

**"I'll be serving at the bar so one of the other members of staff will be bringing yous your drinks, if you's need another then you can just come up and order anytime." I tell them, trying a sophisticated voice. "Enjoy your meals and night." I say before taking my leave as I hear a few 'thank you's ' from around the table.**

**I go outside for some air while I'm on my break and see Doug walking past who comes over to me sheepishly.**

**"Alright Doug?" I grin at him, **

**"Oh hi Ste." he says back to me looking lost in thought, "Busy tonight?"**

**"Yeah got a thirtyith tonight.." I say, "I better get back in." I point back to the restaurant while finishing the rest of my coffee.**

**"Yeah cool. I'll see you later." he says and continues walking along with his head down. **

**When I get back inside I go straight to the bar and Jason looks at me thankfully, "Honestly most of these women are cougars." he says his eyes wide.**

**I laugh back at him, Jason Roscoe is the most innocent of all the Roscoe brothers, there's six of them including him and also Darren Osborne who is their half brother.**

**When he first started in here I was unsure of him considering what I knew about his brothers but as time went on I felt strangely protective over him.**

**The dinner and desert is out of the way quickly and more and more of the guests are starting to come up for drinks, including the Irishman-numerous times. The dancefloor starts to get busy and while the DJ plays some hits, you need to be careful with what you play infront of these type of people but they don't really seem to be taking much notice. The crowd starts to thin out and I'd say about half of the guests were left but they don't look like they'll be leaving anytime soon.**

**"What time do ye finish at?" a low husky voice asks from in front of me. **

**I hadn't even realised he had came up to the bar. I take a good look at him he's got a cocky look on his face as though he knows he's got this one in the bag.**

**That's when I remember how I know his face, have seen his picture in the paper frequently, he's some sort of businessman. Brendan Brady of course, there's nothing I enjoy more than knocking back someone that's full of themselves.**

**"Depends." I say simply, shrugging.**

**"What if I were inviting ye back to mine?" he says it softly but the look on his face suggests otherwise.**

**Even though I want to say yeah, I don't. I know his type and I don't want involved with it. "No thanks." he looks surprised and mildly confused that I didn't fall at his knees but then he covers it up quickly before giving me a smile.**

**"I'll take a whiskey then." he grins before shrugging, "Can't blame me for trying can ye?" **

**I get him another whiskey while he raises his eyebrow as though he expected me to answer that. He struts away, as though what I've said hasn't bruised his ego and I guess with guys like that nothing really does.**

**He doesn't make anymore advances on me the whole night, that doesn't mean he doesn't stare me out for the most part though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter three, went for a different approach from what I had originally planned. Anyway enjoy and leave a review to let me know what yous think. Really hope my plan change hasn't ruined it..**

_Chapter Three_

Brendan's pov

I don't know what I'm playing at. Driving past that restaurant every afternoon hoping to get a glimpse of the unnamed boy that's plagued my mind. It's probably because he said no to me and being the man that I am, I'm not used to hearing those words.

That's why on Wednesday morning I decide to make a reservation for myself and Chez for later that night. She raises an eyebrow when I tell her I booked in there because I liked the food. I might have lied. I put extra work into my appearance on the off chance I see him.

Cheryl was right about the press, they haven't gaven it a rest they're constantly around my apartment and my work. I've saw at least five different articles in three days about apparent things. I'm glad when I go into the restaurant it's dimly lit so not everyones faces are as clear.

It doesn't look like the same place from the other night but I know that it is because the red headed waitress comes over to take us to our table. She gives me a knowing smile before saying "Your waiter will be with you's in a minute." she directs it at me and it's that subtle that I'm not sure wheather she means it as something underlying or not, "Here's your menus." she sits one down for us each on the table and I give her a smile in a small thanks.

About two minutes later the young waiter that knocked me back the other night is over at our table. He looks even more gorgeous than what I remember.

"Can I get you's a drink?" he asks pad in hand.

"Can I get a white wine please." Cheryl says openly grinning back.

"Course." he says while jotting it down before looking at me. I can see a slight tremble in the lads fingers and I guess that I must have some sort of effect on him.

"Just a beer." I say to him, giving him a smile, I'm never this friendly to people.

He walks away and I can't help but stare at the globes of his arse while he moves, Cheryl nudges me to bring my attention back to her.

"I knew he was the reason for coming here." she says with a knowing grin.

"Shut up Chez." I sigh, can't bring myself to deny it, it's blatantly obvious, the boy probably knows so himself.

"He could be our solution.." she says but then shakes her head, "but it's a bad idea."

"What?" I say sharply, would never go on one of Cheryl's good idea's never mind her bad ones.

"Well.. All this with the press and that lad in the paper." she looks thoughtful, "I said the other night about getting a pretend boyfriend.."

"Jeez.. I don't want him to be my.. Boyfriend." I say quickly.

"And he won't be. I can tell ye like him, maybe if ye just tried.." she sighs.

I don't even let her finish, "No Chez." I snap again.

She shuffles around her bag before bringing out her tablet, "I really didn't want to show ye this Bren.."

My heart clenches, I know this isn't going to be good news. Then she shows me the page, rows and rows of lads now claiming to have spent the night with me only to get chucked out the next day or afterwards.

"Shit." I grunt, don't know what else I can say, "how would getting a boyfriend help this?"

"Because if ye do that we can make it look like these are just people trying to get some attention or press.." she huffs.

"And we can't do that without.. A boyfriend?" I ask.

"We could yes, but it's much more believable if there's someone that's been keeping your bed warm at night.. If ye get what I'm saying." she says.

"Fine Chez fine." I snap. Lean back in the chair with my arms folded.

The lad comes back over with our drinks and Chez pulls out a seat beside her for him. There's no way she's actually going to do this now.

"Can ye sit down for a few minutes with us love?" she asks him.

He frowns at that, obviously isn't used to this. "I'm Cheryl Brady and this is my brother Brendan."

"Yeah I know who he is." the boy nods,

"What's your name?" she grins at him.

"Ehh Ste?" he says dumbly.

Jesus he's obviously all looks and no brain, what kind of name is Ste?

"Steven ye mean?" I ask him, can't help saying it.

"Well yeah.. Nobody calls me that though." he says and gives me a short smile.

"Listen, this is a really weird request but I'm guessing ye know what's in the papers about Brendan?" Cheryl says to him, she's going to do this now. I sink further into my seat when I see Steven nod at her, "Well its not like that, but what we need is someone to pose as my brothers boyfriend.. Just a few public appearances and that's it."

"Right.." Steven says frowning, obviously doesn't see where this is going.

"That's why we're talking to ye.. Would ye be interested?" she asks putting her best innocent face on.

"Your joking right?" Steven laughs until he sees both of our faces are serious.

"Ye don't need to obviously.. And we would do a contract that would suit the both of you's. And ye would get a pay aswell." She blurts out to the boy but he's still sitting with a frown on his face, she drives a hard bargain does our Chez but I don't get her angle, why she's wanting it to be him.

Normally she's the one talking me out of stupid ideas, this time she's the one powering it.

He looks like he's running it all through his mind, "Right so ya want me to be your pretend boyfriend?" he looks at me, a laugh spilling from his lips.

"What's funny?" I hiss before I can help myself, shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

"Just that you'd need to pay someone to do that." he gives me a wink, is that counted as flirting?

"Fine I won't pay ye then." I grunt back, the lad has me speechless and its not often that happens.

"How about ye get back to work and have a think about it? Ye can tell us what ye think before we leave." Cheryl gives him a toothy grin, "Don't feel like you have to do this, it would be doing us a favour though." She must know how much pressure she's putting on him, even I can tell.

"I'll have a think." he says while standing up, "So are you's ready to order the now or do you's need more time?" He slips back into the role of waiter with ease, rolling his shoulders back to relieve tension.

"I'm ready the now, how about you Bren?" Cheryl asks me.

"Yeah I'm ready." I nod, "Can I try your BLT hamburger with wedges."

"Alright." he says while writing down the order, "Ya wanting a side salad or coleslaw?" he asks.

"Coleslaw will do thanks." I say and pass the menu back to him.

Cheryl makes some 'ooh' and 'ahh' noises before deciding, even though she had said she knew what she wanted "Can I get the chicken, mayonnaise pasta please?"

"Sure, you's okay for drinks?" he asks.

"Can we get another please love?" Cheryl asks.

"Yeah, just the same again?" he says looking between the both of us and we both nod. "Okay it shouldn't take too long." he tells us before making his leave, my eyes follow him as he walks through the door which I'm presuming is the kitchen.

"I can't believe ye done that Chez." I sigh, head in my hands.

"What? It wasn't like you were going to ask." She says back as though that justifies it.

"Still though, I'm going to look like I'm desperate now." I grunt.

"Aww I didn't know ye cared." she says with a petted lip.

Steven was right within ten minutes we've got our meals infront of us and I scoff it down, don't care if I'm in a restaurant. I can see Steven chatting with the red head at the bar and can't help but wonder what they could be talking about.

He comes over when he sees that were both finished, looks nervous. "How was the meals?" he asks us.

"Yeah brilliant love." Cheryl tells him while wiping her mouth with her napkin.

He grins at her before looking at me, "Yeah it was.. Tasty." I can't help but look him up and down as I say it. His cheeks light up and I feel Cheryl kick me under the table as a warning.

"So have ye came to a decision then?" I grunt to him.

"Yeah.. I think so." he says shuffling his feet, "I've got questions about it first though."

"Yeah course." I say, while going into my wallet, I place fifty five pounds on the table, know that should cover the meal and drinks while leaving a generous tip aswell. Then I place my card down aswell, "That's my number, give me a call when ye have the time."

"That's too much." he says nodding to the money.

"Keep the change." I tell him in a clipped tone while standing up and waiting for Cheryl.

"Ehh alright.. Well thanks." he says, looking unsure, "I'll call ya."

"See ye." I say and give him a grin.

"Bye love, I'll see ye soon no doubt." Cheryl says so cheerfully that I can't resist rolling my eyes.

"I think he likes ye Bren." Cheryl says when we get outside.

"Or maybe it's because he'll be getting paid?" I remind her.

"Oh yeah." she starts laughing, I think the wine has went to her head.

"Do ye think we're doing this right Chez? I don't think it's going to work." I sigh.

"We speak to Ste about it later.. Well you do. Then I'll speak to your manager and you can get an interview with someone to get your story across." she tells me, calms me. Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without her.

Ste's pov

I've been flipping Brendan's card in my hand for the past ten minutes, it's embarrassing really. I'm getting nervous about phoning him to make arrangements about this 'fake boyfriend' palaver. I don't even know why I'm agreeing to it, wheather it's because of the money or the fact that Brendan does generally interest me, he's intriguing.

I get a grip and pick up my phone, it's been hours since he gave me it so it's not like I'm phoning him straight away.

After a few rings he picks up, "Brendan Brady." he says and I almost laugh.

"Eh hi." I say can't help smirking, "It's Ste."

"Steven." he says as though correcting me on my own name, "This about our talk earlier?"

"Yeah it is.. I was wondering if you wanted to em.. I dunno talk this out?" I can't believe how awkward I'm making this already.

"Send me your address and I'll come over." he says after a few seconds. I don't know how I feel about giving him my address, letting this man I barley know into my home but I give him my number regardless.

Not even half an hour after I get off the phone to him there's a knock at my door, I look around at my flat. It's a little messy but it's only me that stays here so it isn't that bad. I open the door and am overwhelmed with the smell of aftershave, it's like he's bathed in it.

"Hey come in." I say opening the door wider.

"Nice.. Place." he says while looking around.

I huff at that, "Not all of us can afford a penthouse apartment."

He raises an eyebrow at that, "Ye been doing your research?" he asks.

"Well yeah.." I tell him in honesty, seems stupid that I wouldn't.

He cocks his head to the side before reaching into his inside jacket pocket and handing me a few bits of paper, "What's this?" I ask while unfolding it.

"Just a quick draft I made of our contract.. Well Chez made it." he tells me.

I quickly scan through it not really taking much of it in before sitting it down on the table between us, "Just tell me what I've gotta do."

He looks uncomfortable, "Well it won't be anything major, a couple of dates in public, maybe the odd interview or two."

"The thing is though, will I be able to go back to me normal life after this is by?" I ask folding my arms.

"I won't release any of your personal details, we can keep your name out of it." he tells me.

"Yeah but if I'm gonna be out in public with you as your 'boyfriend' people are gonna see what I look like int they?" I sigh, I can't risk losing anything important over this. My job, my family, anything.

"I'll make sure they don't find out anything we don't want them to know." he says and I can't help but feel like I should trust him.

"How long will this be going on for?" I ask him.

He shrugs, "Few weeks. Just until this blows over. I've got a few ground rules."

I feel as though I'm a ten year old having a set of rules but I nod for him to carry on anyway, "Rule one, ye can't tell anyone that it isn't real, we'll get a story sorted about how we met. Rule number two ye can't date anyone else for the time being, I don't want to look like an idiot even if we are fake. I don't want anything that will jeopardise the truth about the two of us becoming public knowledge"

"That it?" I ask him and he nods, "Right but.. I don't get it, why me? Why don't you just ask someone you actually have dated the be your cover up." How does he know he can trust me not to say anything is what I really want to ask.

"Do I look like the type that goes on dates?" he hisses the last word as if the idea of it pains him.

"Fair enough." I shrug, of course someone like Brendan would be playing the field, he's Brendan bloody Brady, hard ass businessman, millionaire. Obviously he would be all no strings attached.

"We'll get the story straight. We've been seeing each other for a year solid but before that we were on and off. Ye stay at mine most nights and the only reason we've not went public before now is because you've got a normal life." he tells me and I try to remember it all, "We met when I had first moved to england, which was three years ago." I wonder if he's sat and thought about this story or if he just made it up on the spot.

"Okay, I think I got it." I tell him.

"Anything ye want to talk about?" he asks me,

"What would ya say is public shows of affection?" I ask while looking at the 'contract'.

"Kissing? Hand holding? Cuddling? I don't know whatever normal couples do." he says, looks like he generally doesn't have a clue how to be in a relationship, he's sitting tensed and I think the one question i asked is making him uncomfortable, doesn't stop me asking more though.

"Have ya never been in a relationship before?" I ask, might aswell get it out there, I doubt theres any point in keeping anything back.

"Not with a man before no." he answers honestly. "My last relationship was with a girl Eileen back home and it was more for my da's approval than anything else." His face darkens slightly so I change the subject.

"Well ya don't look like the type to hold hands." I grin to try lighten the mood "Don't worry I won't be over the top with it." He lets out a sigh of what I think is relief.

"Sexual contact to be discussed? Eh what does that mean?" I can guess but I want him to come out and say it.

"Well.. I wasn't sure if ye would be willing to take it as far as to ye bedroom." he says with a filthy smirk.

"I'm not a prostitute." I snap, there's no way I would sleep with him if he's paying me, a slight chance I would if he wasn't but still now that money's getting exchanged I know what I would feel like.

He looks surprised, "Jesus I know. Its just that there's an obvious attraction here, it could end up happening."

"I wouldn't touch ya with a barge pole mate." I say, brushing it off even as I'm saying it I know it's a lie.

"Aww baby don't be cute with me." he says back sarcastically, his eyes darting around playfully.

I fight a grin but fail, "Ya busy tonight?" shit why did I just ask that?

"No plans." he says, "You?"

"Same." I nod, "Ya can sit for a while, obviously don't need to but if you want I mean." shit I'm nervous, the thought of spending more time with him sends shivers down my spine, in a good way I think. Get a grip Ste, I tell myself.

He grins, like he wants to spend time with me "Yeah I'll stay awhile." he nods, "Ye hungry?"

"Should it not be me asking you that?" I smirk back, "We're in my house."

"Yeah well it's not like I could mistake this for mine." he says back, I didn't expect him to be so playful.

The rest of the night is spent with us sitting in my living room, getting to know each other I guess. Neither of us realise the time until its one am and Brendan has to drive back home. I can't help but think that perhaps I don't have a clue what I'm getting myself in for as I walk him to the door and watch him get into his sleek black Audi giving me a small wave as he opens the door and slides in.

Brendan's pov

I'm speaking to Angela McQeen, a reporter for the Chester Herold. My agent got the interview set up during the night.

"So Mr Brady, have you got me here today to release some information about your boyfriend?" she asks clearly interested.

I plaster on a fake smile, "Call me Brendan please." I say trying not to hiss it, I hate all press they're like vultures trying to collect the scraps "And as a matter of fact I am here about my boyfriend. Just not the one that ye think I'm talking about."

"I don't follow Brendan?" she says sitting forward a little, practically drooling over the idea of some hot gossip.

"Well according to you's press my boyfriends this guy." I say producing the front page of the paper which is a picture of my apparent boyfriend grinning wearing a black jumper that's apparently mine, I sit it on the table between us with a little more force than I meant. "Truth being I don't even know him, have never seen him before in my life." I don't have a clue if I had seen him before so it's easy enough for the words to come out my mouth.

"So you don't have a boyfriend?" she says frowning.

"Oh no I do. It just ain't him. I've got better taste than that come on?" I say while laughing, Steven's on a different level from the usual one night stands so it isn't technically a lie.

"So are you going to tell us about your real boyfriend then?" she says giving me a firm smile.

"Yeah, fire away with the questions then." I say while sitting back in the table.

"Who is he? How long have you's been together?" She's straight at it, probably has the questions imprinted in her mind.

"Three years, give or take." I avoid the first question.

"Wow." she is actually speechless I think, "Why is it just coming out now?"

"Because he has his own life, we knew if it became public knowledge he wouldn't have that anymore."

"So why now?" She frowns,

"Were sick of the rumours, people have separated us several times without even knowing. It just seemed like a good time to come clean." The lies are so easy and I have a feeling Steven is to do with it.

"Will he be coming into the public eye now?"

"I still feel quite protective over that, he wouldn't be able to get peace." I do feel protective over him, a lad that I've known for less than a week has managed to plant himself in my mind more than anyone else ever has.

"What does he do for a living?"

"He's a cook, a chef." Something that's the full truth.

"So it's true then the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"Ye could say that." I grin, from what I know.

"So is it love then?" She's biting her lips while looking towards her tape recorder, I bet she's over the moon she got this scoop before anyone else.

"I don't feel comfortable discussing that, all I want now is these ridiculous rumours to stop."

And with that I finish the interview, Cheryl gives me the thumbs up as we head out. "That went great Bren! Ye dealt with that really well." she sounds surprised about that.

"Come on Chez I just want to get out of here."

"That isn't going to end it Bren, there's still a lot we've to do." She rolls her eyes at me.

"At least that's by with now though."I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah I suppose." she hands me over a coffee as we walk out the main doors, "Here ye go love."

We manage to get down the front path when a bunch of press with cameras and mics appear.

"Mr Brady! Mr Brady!" they shout, each of them fighting with each other to get to the front.

I stop infront of them, Cheryl beside me with her arms crossed.

"Chez.." I say waiting for her to tell me what to do. She grabs ahold of my wrist and pulls me along with her to my company car that's parked on the road.

When we're in the car and the doors are closed she turns to me and let's out a sigh, "Thought it was best we wait until the news about the interview with Angie gets out before you start talking to anyone else about Ste." I ignore the noise from outside and the flashes from the cameras coming through the tinted windows.

"Yeah okay sis, ye know what's best" I hum to her.

She calls my agent and lets him know how the interview went before going into her handbag and bringing out a few pieces of paper.

"It's yours and Ste's contract, have a skim through it and make sure it suits ye before signing."

I read through it quickly before printing my name on the dotted line.

"Done." I say letting out a deep breath.

"We'll meet up with Ste later, I was thinking it would be a good idea if the public see me and him together. If he's your longterm boyfriend then he'll obviously have a relationship with your sister."

"What ye goin to do? Go shopping and grab some lunch while they take pictures and make assumptions?"

"That sounds a lot like my plan Bren." she grins back.

"Well have fun I guess." I grunt ignoring the jealousy I feel in my stomach, "Ye spoke to the paps about Stevens faced being blurred?"

"Don't worry about it love, me and Barry have for it all sorted out."

I get out the car and wait for her to follow before peeking my head back in the door, "Ye comin?"

"Gonna go to the restaurant love, I'll bring Ste to yours later tonight." and with that she grabs the door handle and shuts the door.

"See ye then." I grunt before making my way into work. At least I'll get to see Steven tonight.

_Thanks too everyone who's reviewed so far, hope yous have enjoyed it, stay tuned! _


	4. Chapter 4

_**I swear I haven't gave up with this! I have a pretty good plan for where I'm taking this so I hope yous enjoy this chapter.**_

**Chapter 4**

_Stes point of view _

I'm sitting across the table from Cheryl Brady, cocktails and burgers is all we've had for the past two hours and I've started to feel a little merry with it.

Cheryl had warned me that Brendan's spoken to a reporter about our 'relationship' so there could be a few stray press on the hunt for anything they can get. Cheryl's great, she's a laugh and is so easy to get along with, everything about her seems poler opposite from Brendan.

It's not until we're outside the restaurant that a reporter actually bothers with us. It's not how I imagined it, I expected a lot of flashing cameras but I guess Brendan isn't here so there isn't a big scoop.

Instead I'm stood infront of a nervous geek, who reminds me a little of Clark Kent but then again I don't imagine this guy having a superman costume under his shirt and tie.

"Excuse me." he says politely in a timid voice, "I was wondering if you would mind commenting on Brendan Brady."

I look towards Cheryl for some guidance and she nods her head to me before stepping forward,

"Yeah what is it?" I grunt, Cheryl's eyes widen at me as though to say 'be nice' while the reporter gives away a nervous laugh, I'm not being rude deliberately but I'm not used to dealing with this sort of thing.

"What is your connection with Mr Brady? Is he your boyfriend."

"Yeah he is." I say, trying to ignore Cheryl's piercing eyes.

"And what do you make of Kevin Foster? The man who claims to be Mr Brady's boyfriend?"

"He wants a bit of attention, I don't believe a word he says."

"So you don't think Mr Brady is having an affair with him?" He says with a raised eyebrow.

"Not at all." I mock shock "Brendan's not like that, the public only see the business side of him. I know the real him." It works, so much that I could believe myself.

"Why is it only coming out now? That you's are together." He looks like he's checking to see if I'm lying, I swallow down trying to swallow my nerves, this feels like an interrogation off the police.

"Because I'm sick of hearing all these people saying this and that when I know the truth and I can't say anything." I breathe out, sticking to the story.

"And how do you feel now?" He asks me,

"Nervous, I don't know what impact this is going to make on my life. I'm glad that people know now, but that won't stop people talking." Something that is remotely true.

"We've got to go now.." Cheryl says apologetically,

"Thank you mister.." He looks at me waiting for me to tell him my name.

I shake my head, "I don't want my name in the article."

"No problem, thanks for your time." He says and gives me a friendly smile.

When we get into the car I let out a sigh of relief. Everything about that was so tense and as soon as I'm in the car I feel shielded, protected.

"You got it easy there love. The reporters name is John Mclean, he's nice compared to the rest of them, and he won't twist your words." Cheryl tells me with a soft smile.

"I'm just glad it's over with." I say truthfully.

"Oh this isn't anywhere near over." She tells me.

"Where are we going now?" I ask her, hoping she'll take me home. I've had enough of this whirlwind to last me the rest of the night.

"We're going to Brendan's, we can have a proper look at the contract and change anything if needs be."

"Brendan showed me the draft last night, has the things been changed that we talked about?" I ask, remembering the embarrassment of the 'bedroom' issue being discussed.

"Yeah babe. It's all sorted." She winks. "You and Bren are going out on a date later, I've got it all set up perfect, Brendan ordered you a suit earlier."

I look down at my clothes and realise that yeah I haven't exactly got the best of gear, not for the type of places that Brendan's used to anyway. We get to the apartment and its only when we get driven to a underground parking lot I realise how loaded this guy actually is. The lift takes us straight to the penthouse and I'm surprised by how simple and plain his house is. Smart and sleek but it doesn't seem like a home, not really anyway, it's cold and bare. It lacks personality.

His life is a complete polar opposite to mine.

"Alright love?" Cheryl says and it's only then I see Brendan, don't know how I could miss him but then again the room is pretty distracting.

He walks up to us, gives his sister a kiss on the cheek before looking at me and handing over a suit on a coat hanger. It doesn't look like the suits I've got at home, tatted and faded. This ones fresh and new, a navy blue colour.

"I thought ye would suit it." He says with a tight smile.

It makes me frown a little, Brendan getting me a suit, even if it is to make him look better.

"Here's the contract boys." Cheryl says, "Brens already signed it, ye just need to sign under his name."

I quickly read through it, making sure nothing that I don't agree with is there. Then I sign where I'm supposed to and pass the contract back to Cheryl.

"Right you go get your suit on and I'll get us a few glasses of Champagne." She seems giddy with it, as if me signing the contract is something to celebrate.

"Just go to that room there Steven." Brendan's tells me while pointing towards a door.

I take a look at myself in the mirror after I've changed. It's as if Brendan has had this suit especially made for me, I know it isn't like that, he's probably picked the first one he saw but still. It gives me a polished look that I guess Brendan was hoping for.

I almost jump when I hear his voice, "I knew it would suit ye as soon as I saw that one. Cause your eyes are so blue I think."

Maybe he has put a little thought into it.

"Has anyone ever told ye how gorgeous ye are before?" His honesty startles me. And I feel my cheeks glow with it.

I shuffle my feet before I reply, "We're not in public the now. Ya don't need to say any of that in here." Or maybe he's just trying to get used to it.

"I won't lie to ye here. I might when I'm out there but in here I'll be honest." It's like he's speaking in riddles and I'm about to question him when Cheryl bursts in the room.

"Wow look at you babe!" She says while giving me the once over, "Doesn't he look perfect Bren?" She asks but doesn't even wait for him to answer before she says, "It won't be that hard for people to believe yous are together. I mean yous look like a great match."

She hands us the glasses and Brendan downs his straight away. I know if I done that I'd probably be staggering before we even left.

We leave shortly after and Brendan opens the car door for me before he gets in the other side. It's weird when we get out the car, because I only realise then that it isn't a taxi, it's Brendan's own personal driver.

It's a fancy restaurant, one I would never dream of stepping into normally. I feel Brendan's hand on my back as the door gets opened for us.

"Relax" he whispers hot air into my ear.

We get shown to our table straight away. I try to ignore the amount of eyes on us, "Is this what it's like for you on a daily basis?"

"Not really. Only because I'm a hot topic the now." He grunts, doesn't try be modest that the fact everyone is talking about him, Kevin and now I've been thrown in aswell.

The waitress doesn't ask what we want, she brings over a bottle of wine and explains that it's 'on the house'.

It's nice but I can tell its expensive, "Ye do look nice by the way Steven. I wasn't taking the piss earlier."

I don't know what to say back so I busy myself with the menu and when I look back at Brendan he's still looking at me, as if he hasn't taken his eyes off me.

The night goes along fine, brilliant actually. Brendan is a really nice guy and halfway through the meal I need to remind myself that it isn't real. No matter how real it feels. We both get steak, Brendan insists and I don't argue because I don't feel like I really have a right too. He's paying, he's paid for everything.

I can't remember the last time I smiled this much, the night has been filled with grinning, laughing and lustful looks from both Brendan and n

It's nice, everything is. The staff, the place, the food, the company.. Well Brendan. He pays the bill and I try to ignore the amount of notes he puts down before we head outside to where the car is still parked waiting.

There's a few reporters with cameras and they take a few snaps, "Don't worry, your face is going to be blurred out." He says in my ear, pressing himself close to me and resting his arm around my shoulder.

I know it's fake but I melt into him, he kisses me on the cheek and I need to remind myself again that it isn't real.

After he answers a few of their questions he pulls me towards the car and we both go into the same side. "Ye can stay with me tonight if ye want."

"It's fine, I'll get a taxi back from yours, so the press see I've came back with ya."

He looks thoughtful for a minute, "If you want, it's no bother either way."

I let myself relax in the car, my side leaning against Brendan and my head falls onto his shoulder. I don't know why I'm doing this or why he's letting me because there isn't anyone around but it's comfortable and if he isn't going to ask me to move then I ain't going to.

We get to his apartment and Brendan lifts a note that's been left on his table while I stand beside the door, he huffs a laugh before he comes over to me and shows me what he has in his hand.

It's a picture,from tonightand it looks like its been taken inside the restaurant, it's me and him and we're both looking at each other, I'm grinning at him and he has a small smirk on his face as if he's fighting a grin himself.

We look like a proper couple, and we look good together. There's a note he shows me aswell,

'Here's an unedited picture. You's look gorgeous. If I didn't know better I would believe it myself. Love chez.'

"We do look good don't we?" I say with a light laugh because now that it's infront of me I can't deny it anymore.

"Yeah." He says and clears his throat, "Yeah we do."

I look at him, properly and I feel him coming closer to me, his breath on my face, a mixture of mint, steak and wine. I turn away before either of us make a stupid mistake and Brendan moves away from me.

"You take my room, I'll sleep on the couch."

I frown at him, "Ya not got a spare room?"

"I don't have guests here Steven."

"Well should I not take the couch then?" I ask, feeling even more awkward.

"No chance. Come on get to bed." He says and I know he's not going to let me argue with him.

"We could share.." I offer.

"Me and you both know that's a bad idea." He says in total honesty and I know, so I nod at him before I go towards his room, "Well, night then."

"Goodnight Steven." He says so softly I almost don't hear him.

I quickly strip and hang the suit back up, leaving my boxers on before falling onto his bed and fall asleep straight away, the smell of him overwhelming me and his face the last thing I see.

Brendan's pov

I don't know what I was playing at, bringing Steven home then letting him have my bed. I wasn't kidding when I told him I don't have guests, it's the truth, he's the first lad I've had staying over, well apart from the one night stands. I should've just phoned him a taxi as soon as we got back or even dropped him off in the car.

For a moment, I forgot it wasn't real, I actually thought that Steven was a part of my life, because for once it came natural to me, I didn't need to pretend to be interested in what he was saying because I actually was. I didn't need to fake anything to be honest, the short kisses and putting my arms around him. It felt like it was part of a routine, something I wanted to do.

Then when we got in and he said we could both sleep in my bed, I so wanted to do it. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself though, I would try it on and the lad could sue me, because that ain't in the contact, he got it taken out.

I don't know how to wake him but when I go into the room to do so, I can't bring myself to, he looks peaceful, and stunning. His eyelashes look even longer now than they normally do. I nudge him lightly and he grumbles a little before opening his eyes.

"Morning." I say while passing him a coffee and settling in the bed beside him.

"Alright? What times it?" He asks.

"Just after nine." I don't add in that I was sitting watching him for fifteen minutes wondering how to wake him up.

"Oh. I slept like a baby. This bed is the comfiest, I don't think I've ever slept that well ever." I don't know if he's just trying to make conversation but I can tell he's nervous and think good he feels it to.

"I'm sorry if I made ye feel awkward last night." I grunt and he frowns, "I wanted to kiss ye.."

He laughs a little, "Ya didn't make me feel awkward." He shrugs a little, I don't know if that means he wanted me to kiss him or not. When did it get so hard to read signals?

"Well that's good then." I nod along.

"I'll get out ya hair soon, I just really don't want to move the now."

'You don't need to.' Is what I feel like saying but I don't, "No worries Steven." Is what comes out instead.

Steven starts blabbing on about work, filling the silence. "Oh yeah I'll get the suit dry cleaned before ya take it back."

I almost spit my coffee over the bed sheets, "What? Take the suit back where?"

"Wherever ya rented it from?" He says dumbly, "Can't exactly give it back dirty and it's the least I can do." He shrugs,

"Steven that.. It wasn't a rental I got it for you." I tell him, "I bought ye it." I say to emphasise.

He shifts himself up quickly, "Brendan I can't take that." He says with a shake of the head, and looks towards it, "It's a really nice suit, I can tell it must've cost you a fair bit." He's biting his lip and I feel like screaming at him to stop because he's distracting me from the task at hand.

"It doesn't matter about the money." I'm not short of it and I don't have anyone else to spend it on, "You'll need something to wear for when were going out." Lie, I'll no doubt have another suit for next time.

"Oh yeah true.." He says thoughtfully, "It's just, I'm not used to people giving me things. Expensive things." He elaborates.

He's so innocent and so unconcerned about money that I could grab him and kiss him now. I don't,

"So what ye got planned for today?" I ask to swiftly move on,

"I'll probably just have a lazy day. Don't start work until half five." He shrugs, "What about you?"

"Probably the same, office is shut on a Sunday." I elaborate, normally on a Sunday morning I'm too hungover to be up this early I would normally be chucking out my latest conquest if I hadn't already done so before ordering room service and not moving until later on, would probably find a warm body for the night. I don't tell him this because he doesn't really need to know how deep my issues run I've already told him more than I should have.

I had been so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't realised Steven was talking away about God knows what but now he's looking at me with a puzzled expression.

"Sorry did ye say something I was just.." I don't get the chance to finish before he's shaking his head and plastering a smile onto his face.

"Nah just rabbiting on, just ignore me." Then he's retreating from the bed wearing nothing but his boxers and it's just aswell I didn't find out till that minute or else something could've happened, he stands there for a minute looking around and I take the chance to admire him from behind, his well structured back and his all over tan, his pert ass the only thing covered by his tight fitted boxers and his all over tan. It would only take one swift move to pull him back in the bed and do unspeakable things to him but again I resist and fist my hands in the covers.

He eventually finds what he's looking for and I see him walk over to his clothes he looks unsure towards the door before he starts to put his clothes back on and I'm entranced by the way he moves I've never appriciated the way someone moves while getting ready before.

"Well.. Eh.." He pauses once he sees in intense look on my face,"Thanks for the uh dinner and.. Em letting me stay over."

I cough to clear my throat before answering never before have I doubted my own voice but when Stevens around it seems to be happening more than I would like to admit, "No bother Steven, but I think the pleasure was all mine."

I take note at how he flushes before he avoids my eyes, I slot myself out of bed thinking the least I could do is walk him to the door and call my driver for him. "I'll get the car to pick you up downstairs."

"No Brendan you really don't have to do that I can get a taxi easily." He tells me while we exit my room into the open space of the living room.

I shake my head as I pull my phone out to call the driver, "The car will be waiting downstairs for you just where we got it last night."

"Thank you." He mutters before giving me a small smile and it's the first he's looked at me since he caught me staring at him, "You really didn't have to though."

"No worries." I say and before I know it he's heading towards the lift and back out my life till I next contact him or till Cheryl next contacts him. I follow him and catch his arm just before he steps foot into the lift, "Not going to give me a kiss goodbye?" It's out my mouth before I can help myself.

He's blushing again and fighting a grin before he repeats the same words that I had said the night before, "Me and you both know that's a bad idea." He smirks at me before stepping into the lift, "Goodbye Brendan."

Just before the doors close on him I utter his name but he's gone before the last letter leaves my mouth.

**Thanks for reading.. To those that are still reading it and that have reviewed.**


End file.
